


On This Day

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm afraid there's something more important than a royal wedding, your Majesty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Day

Security outside Westminster Abbey was rather tight, but the Doctor managed to land the TARDIS in a nearby corner without the giant wheezing noise that generally accompanied the blue police box. He carefully poked his head outside, his Cheshire cat-like grin widening as he counted the number of people he'd have to impress.

"Only four," he said. "Four's an excellent number."

"Doctor, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, yes, this is the future, but popping in on anyone's wedding will not bode well." Harry stood back near the console as Sarah walked towards the Doctor. "Especially not the Royal Family."

"Harry, you heard what the Doctor said." Sarah turned to look at him. "We don't know what could be out there. Cybermen, Daleks—"

"Or something completely different and unexpected." The Doctor cringed as a large loopy hat atop one of the young ladies in the procession entered the Abbey. "Autons don't just impersonate the poor, Sarah."

"Well then, it's settled." Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Whatever we find, let's just get on with it."

The Doctor grinned, taking one of Sarah's hands in his as she motioned for Harry to follow. They exited the TARDIS, the Doctor looking back to put a finger to his lips as the procession finished entering the church and Harry closed the TARDIS doors behind them.

The Doctor stayed close to the wall, letting go of Sarah to tiptoe past the guard in front of him. Sarah and Harry were careful to mimic his movements as he continued to walk past the other two guards. One left.

"Oy, stop right there. Who are you?" The one left came up from behind Harry, holding out his taser at waist length. The Doctor, Sarah and Harry were quick to hold up their palms as the other three security guards turned to face them.

"I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, This is my best friend Lady Sarah Jane Smith, and our fellow imbecile Harry Sullivan though really, he's not so bad as long as you feed him properly—"

"Just how did you make it past our defences?" Another guard asked.

"We're with UNIT." Sarah elbowed the Doctor, glaring upwards at him before tilting her head at the guards. "I'll assume you've heard of them? Part of a special security detail."

"Righto." Harry chimed in. "The Lord High Admiral insisted we enter the Abbey. You know, make sure the ceremony went off without a hitch?"

The guards' faces fell.

"Our apologies, sir. You know how crazy people can break past the barriers." A guard pointed off to the crowds in the distance, sporting several WE LOVE WILLIAM AND KATE signs.

"Think nothing of it, my good man. We all have our roles to fill." Harry placed his hand on the nearest guard's shoulder as Sarah and the Doctor turned and walked towards the entrance of the Abbey. "Speaking of which, have you seen anything strange or unusual? Possibly alien?"

"Heh, look at Princess Beatrice. Her hat could channel satellites," a guard replied. The other guards snickered as Harry turned to follow the Doctor and Sarah. The Doctor waved past the guards at the doors.

"Harry, who's the Lord High Admiral?" Sarah asked once he caught up.

"Devil if I know, old girl. Who's this Beatrice they speak of? I'm merely making things up as we go along. Isn't that what he taught us?" Harry motioned to the Doctor, who was scanning the crowd on his tiptoes as the bride was led down the main aisle.

"We need to get towards the front. Follow me, Sarah. You too, Harry." The Doctor flipped his scarf towards them. "Grab the ends and act natural."

Sarah and Harry exchanged glances, but conceded and each grabbed the end of his rather long and colourful scarf as if it were a train that they were following behind.

"Slow down, Harry, these steps aren't a race." Sarah hissed as they followed behind the bridesmaids. No one noticed at first that a Time Lord and his companions were in the mix. The Doctor was careful to keep the right pace.

Until of course, the Doctor began quietly questioning those sitting along the aisle and Sarah grew agitated. "Doctor—"

"One must ask questions if there is danger, Sarah. It could be lurking anywhere among us. Do hold my scarf higher, Harry, it would be undignified to let it touch the carpet."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"So many people," Sarah said, scanning the audience. "I wonder how many of them we'd actually know."

"Just look for the grey models, Sarah. That'd be about right," the Doctor replied, knowing the look Sarah was giving him as she yanked hard on her end of the scarf. He abruptly stopped and grabbed at his neck, nearly tripping backwards.

"Sarah—" The Doctor choked as Sarah let the scarf fall to the red carpet and he turned to look at her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

That's when everyone noticed. Hundreds of people turned to look at the Doctor and Sarah, Sarah blushing profusely. The Doctor was quick to move to the Queen, standing with her hands crossed glaring at him.

"Hello, Doctor," Queen Elizabeth said, wearing a complete ensemble of daffodil. "I suppose I'm overdo for one of your visits. Couldn't you have picked a better time?"

"She's definitely not amused." Harry whispered to Sarah, straightening his form.

"I should say not," Sarah replied, turning her attention back to the Doctor.

"Your Majesty, it is an honour." The Doctor grinned. "You're looking as lovely as ever."

"And you, Doctor, though I would have preferred you waited at least an hour before interrupting all of this." She motioned around them.

"I do love a good show." He wagged his eyebrows and looked around the people before his gaze came back to her. "But I'm afraid there's something more important than a royal wedding, your Majesty. Someone here is not who they appear to be."

"Like an alien?" Prince Philip spoke, mildly excited and standing next to the Queen, who held a palm up.

"Forgive me, but I've been remiss in having those alien detectors installed in Westminister Abbey. I know we discussed the benefits." The Queen clasped her hands in front of her.

"Yes, but, your Majesty—"

"However—" The Queen was quick to emphasize, motioning between herself and Prince Philip. "Just as the aliens had to wait for our ceremony to be completed, they will have to wait for William's to finish as well. You and your friends may sit and watch the ceremony."

The Queen motioned to three empty chairs that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Harry bowed and Sarah curtseyed once more. The Doctor's shoulders curved inward in defeat as the three took their seats.

"That went rather well, wouldn't you say, Doctor?" Harry whispered, only to have the Doctor glare.

Sarah touched the Doctor's arm, and smiled as she spoke. "Maybe next time?"

"Oh, just you wait, Sarah." The Doctor eyed Beatrice's hat from afar, a slight green glow beginning to emit in several places. "I'll get to the bottom of this yet."


End file.
